Lucky
by taegxrl
Summary: Lucky - Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat Pernah jatuh cinta dengan sahabatmu? Ini VHope. Abis baca budayakan review.


Lucky

Jung Hoseok x Kim TaeHyung

Romance

Rated T

Oneshoot

Semua tokoh yang ada disini bukan milik saya, begitu juga vhope /menangis/

Tapi cerita ini murni punya saya.

Menurutmu apa itu sahabat ?

Teman yang selalu melakukan apapun untuk kita, teman yang tertawa saat kita tertawa, teman yang ikut besedih saat kita bersedih, teman yang, apapun itu mereka adalah teman terbaik. Kebanyakan orang pasti berpikir seperti itu. _Tapi tidak untukknya._

Apa kau pernah menyukai sahabatmu ?

Maksudku, menyukai dalam artian bukan sebagai sahabat. Yah, kalian tahu 'kan.

"Ini sudah pukul delapan pagi, mau sampai kapan kau menikmati mimpimu heh ?!"

"Eung.. Lima menit lagi, aku janji,"

"Lima menit lagi jidatmu, kau bahkan sudah mengatakannya sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu, Hoseok."

"Ini serius, lima menit lagi."

"Bangun atau aku berangkat sendiri ?"

"Iya iya aku bangun, sudah keluar sana. Benar-benar mengganggu !"

"Apa katamu ?!"

"Aku bilang kau mengganggu, keluarlah."

BAM!

.

Pagi hari kebanyakan orang akan disambut dengan suara kicauan burung atau sapaan hangat dari orang-orang disekitarnya, pengecualian untuk Hoseok. Acara tidur-sampai-siang-nya sudah hancur. Dengan malas ia membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan merasakan sensasi air dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Ngilu, tapi segar.

Memilih pakaian mana yang menurutnya cocok untuknya setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, juga menata rambut hitam setengah basahnya.

Menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin yang menempel pada lemari pakaiannya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Jung Hoseok memang tam-"

BRAK!

"Lama sekali! Tidak usah bercermin, nanti cerminnya bisa pecah. Ayo berangkat! Kita sudah terlambat !"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat pintu kamarnya dibuka paksa dan omelan dari sahabatnya. Ya, sahabat.

 _Lucky Im in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _._

Kupingnya panas, serius.

Sejak tadi yang ia dengar hanya suara nyaring sahabatnya yang tidak berhenti menyalahkannya.

"Bisa diam? Gendang telingaku hampir pecah, Tae," Datar, dingin, dan menusuk. Membuat _Si Tae_ segera membungkam bibirnya.

"Maaf, entah kenapa hari ini aku uring-uringan tidak jelas," _Si Tae_ bersuara setelah hening beberapa saat, ia tidak nyaman jika hanya diam.

"Kupikir ini _tanggalmu,_ " Hoseok menyeringai,

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda, Jung."

"Tapi aku sedang ingin bercanda, Kim."

"Kalau kau bukan sahabatku, sudah kupastikan mulutmu sobek seperti kertas ulangan yang disobek ibuku tempo hari,"

"Jadi ibumu benar-benar merobeknya ?" Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, sahabatnya itu mengerikan kalau sudah marah.

"Ya, dan dia bilang padaku jika aku masih pulang dengan nilai seperti itu, dia tidak akan memberiku uang saku, aku harus bagaimana inii ?!"

"Seorang berandal macam Kim Taehyung merengek hanya karena diancam tidak diberi uang saku? Yang benar saja,"

Kim Taehyung, sahabat Jung Hoseok sejak sekolah dasar.

Pemuda kurus yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Hoseok, mereka mirip. Dalam perilaku.

Berisik, berandal, seenaknya sendiri. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana _rusuhnya_ mereka 'kan.

"Coba bayangkan kalau kau tidak diberi uang saku selama sebulan, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Taehyung merengut.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, lagipula aku bisa _meminta uang_ pada teman-teman yang lain," Jawab Hoseok enteng sambil melangkahkan kakinya santai.

"Meminta atau memalak, heh ?"

Hoseok terkekeh, "Kau seperti baru mengenalku kemarin sore, Tae,"

 _Do you hear me? i'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

.

Suasana sekitar terlihat sepi, hanya terdengar suara samar para mahasiswa yang sedang belajar.

Hoseok dan Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Ya, mereka sudah sampai di universitas. Mereka mahasiswa semester empat di salah satu universitas negeri di Seoul. Mengambil jurusan yang cukup sulit, Arsitektur.

Mereka pintar sebenarnya, dan orang-orang disekitar mereka juga tidak menyangkal hal itu. Hanya saja, mereka tidak pernah serius dalam suatu hal. Seperti sekarang, dengan santai mereka melewati lorong universitas dan membuat beberapa mahasiswa lain melongo melihatnya.

Hoseok dan Taehyung, dua sahabat yang selalu bersama kemana saja. Bahkan dihukum dosen bersama. _Friendship Goals_ sekali 'kan.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar terlambat, Hobi," bisik Taehyung saat mereka hampir sampai pada kelas mereka.

"Memang, Lagipula kita sudah sering terlambat 'kan?" Hoseok berujar santai hendak membuka pintu kelas, sebelum Taehyung mencegahnya. "Sudah terlambat, kenapa tidak membolos saja? Cuacanya sedang bagus,"

"Sekali berandal tetap berandal, yasudah kalau memaksa, ayo."

"Tapi aku tidak memaksamu, Hobi," Ini Taehyung yang berbicara.

"Jadi tidak membolosnya? Kalau tidak aku masuk saja,"

"Iya iya, ayo. Tapi tunggu, kita mau membolos kemana ?"

"Mana kutahu, yang ingin bolos siapa? Masa' harus aku yang mentetukan tempatnya ?"

Jadi sebenarnya mereka jadi membolos tidak sih ?!

 _They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this_

Dan berakhirlah mereka disini, taman belakang universitas. Tepatnya dibawah pohon besar yang sudah cukup tua.

"Ingin rasanya seperti ini terus, tidak berkutat dengan kertas gambar dan penggaris panjang yang merepotkan," Taehyung menidurkan tubuhnya pada rumbut hijau yang terkena bayangan pohon.

"Aku juga, saraf mataku rasanya hampir putus jika tiap hari harus memelototi kertas itu, belum lagi harus hitungannya harus pas, benar-benar melelahkan," Ucap Hoseok menimpali.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti, selama aku bersamamu. Sampai kita sama-sama mendapat apa yang kita impikan." Taehyung menatap langit biru yang dihiasi gumpalan putih.

"Sampai kita menjadi arsitek terkenal, jangan berhenti." Sekarang Hoseok ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Taehyung.

"Kita berbicara seolah-olah kita adalah mahasiswa teladan ya, Hobi,"

"Loh, bukannya kita memang teladan ya ?"

"Teladan, atau _Telatan ?"_

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, kemudian tertawa.

 _Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

.

"Setelah ini kita kita kemana ?" Taehyung berjalan disamping Hoseok sambil sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di jalan sekitar universitas.

Kegiatan di universitas sudah selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas setelah satu jam membolos di taman belakang.

Hoseok berhenti sejenak, menatap Taehyung, "Bagaimana kalau taman kota? Disana pasti ramai,"

Taehyung menyerngit, "Taman, lagi ?"

' _Benar juga ya, lama-lama jadi seperti orang pacaran kalau pergi ke taman terus'_

Eh, pacaran ?

"Kedai es krim langganan? _Aku yang bayar,_ "

Taehyung mengangguk semangat, es krim gratis. "Ayo!"

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _._

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya pada etalase kedai, _'Pilih yang mana ya ?'_

Hoseok tersenyum mengamati ekspresi Taehyung yang seperti anak kecil yang bingung memilih es krim favoritnya.

"Kau bisa pilih semua kalau kau mau,"

"Serius? Semua ?" Ujar Taehyung senang,

"Ya, _nanti aku yang bayar,"_ Hoseok tersenyum miring.

"Kalau begitu aku mau rasa jeruk dan lemon dan vailla dan pi-"

"Sudah sudah, pesan saja sana, aku stoberi. Kutunggu dimeja dekat pintu masuk ya,'

Sambil menunggu Taehyung, Hoseok menikmati jalanan Seoul yang ramai, matanya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan santai sambil menautkan tangan mereka.

Emm, Bertautan tangan ya ?

Taehyung datang memecah lamunan Hoseok, "Melamun apa sih ?"

Hoseok berjengit "Mengagetkan saja, mana es krim pesananku ?" Kemudian Taehyung menyerahkan satu _cup_ es krim stoberi lengkap dengan irisan buah stoberi diatasnya.

"Makan es krim sebanyak itu, perutmu tidak sakit? Apalagi rasa lemon," Hoseok sedikit bergidik.

"Kalau gratis perutku tidak akan sakit kok," Taehyung terbahak kemudian menyendok es krimnya. Hoseok kembali memasang senyum miringnya.

Hoseok menikmati es krimnya dengan santai, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang menikmatinya dengan semangat, sampai-sampai mengenai baju putihnya.

Noda pada baju susah dihilangkan, Taehyung.

"Selesai! Ayo pulang, jangan lupa bayar ya,"

"Aku bahkan baru menghabiskan setengahnya, tidak sekalian kau makan _cup_ nya ?"

"Aku malah ingin memakanmu, Hobi," Taehyung merengut,

"Eiy, Seharusnya aku yang _memakanmu_ , Tae,"

Taehyung sudah mirip tomat siap panen sekarang. Merah.

Hoseok tertawa keras, membuat seluruh pelanggan di kedai itu menoleh padanya. Sekarang gantian Hoseok yang memerah.

"Mana uangmu ?" Hoseok menyodorkan tangannya pada Taehyung yang memasang wajah bingungnya, "Berikan uangmu padaku, _aku yang akan bayar_ 'kan,"

"T-tapi katamu.. KATANYA KAU YANG AKAN BAYAR INI SEMUA ?!" Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak tepat diwajah Hoseok.

Lagi-lagi membuat seluruh pelanggan menoleh menatap mereka.

"Ehem, apa kalian bisa lebih tenang sedikit ?" Ini salah satu karyawan kedai yang mengingatkan mereka.

"Maaf, temanku ini memang hiperbola, sekali lagi maafkan dia," Ucap Hoseok sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "JUNG HOSEOK !"

Pelayan itu langsung menutup kedua telinganya, "Silahkan bayar tagihannya dan cepat keluar dari sini, terima kasih."

Mereka diusir, Ugh, Kasihan.

 _Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _._

Taehyung merengut, sesekali menghentakkan kakinya. Membuat Hoseok gemas.

"Kemana sisi berandalmu, Kim Tae,"

"Diam bodoh, jangan mencoba berbicara padaku,"

"Hii, Aku takut,"

"Telingamu itu tuli ya? Kubilang diam ya diam,"

"Bukan telingaku yang tuli, tapi mataku yang buta,"

"Tidak nyambung, bodoh,"

"Mataku terbutakan oleh cintamu,"

Taehyung diam, Hoseok juga diam.

"Daripada ngamuk tidak jelas, lebih baik kau ikut aku," Hoseok menarik Taehyung paksa, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak usah tarik-tarik, Sakit !" Taehyung mencoba protes tapi tenaga Hoseok lebih kuat.

Hoseok berhenti saat mereka sampai, hutan kota yang lumayan sepi. Jangan mesum, ini hanya hutan kota.

"Sampai, duduklah," Hoseok duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang, lagi-lagi dibawah pohon.

"Duduk atau aku yang mendudukimu ?"

Taehyung memerah, lagi.

Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Hoseok. Memandang wajah damai Hoseok yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin dan sinar jingga yang menghiasi langit senja.

Sahabatnya ini tampan juga ya, pikirnya.

Kim Taehyung, selama ini kau kemana ?

"Sudah belum mengamati orang tampannya ?" Ujar Hoseok membuat Taehyung kelabakan, "Apasih, aku hanya sedang berpikir, kenapa ada orang bodoh sepertimu,"

"Orang yang lebih bodoh tidak seharusnya mengatai orang bodoh,"

"Ngomong apa sih, terlalu banyak kata bodoh yang kau ucapkan,"

"Tuh kan, begitu saja tidak paham, dasar bodoh,"

"Diam." Taehyung benar-benar kesal pada sahabatnya.

"Tae,"

"Bisa diam ?"

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu ?" Tanya Hoseok tenang.

Sekarang Taehyung yang diam. Angin sepoi berhembus.

"Rasanya menyejukkan, apa kau _merasakannya_ juga ?" Hoseok menoleh pada Taehyung, dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, Hobi, aku juga _merasakannya,_ " Ucap Taehyung lembut, ikut tersenyum.

Hoseok lega mendengarnya, ternyata tidak sepihak. "Sejak kapan, sejak kapan rasa itu ada ?"

"Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan rasa itu muncul," Taehyung menerawang langit jingga.

"Kukira setelah aku mengatakannya, persahabatan kita akan hancur," Hoseok menggenggam tangan Taehyung, membuat wajah Taehyung memerah.

Jung Hoseok, sangat pandai membuat Taehyung tersipu.

 _Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tau,"

"Kalau kau juga tidak mengatakannya mungkin aku akan sangat sakit, kupikir cintaku tak terbalas,"

Sampai perjalanan pulang, Hoseok tidak melepas tautan tangannya dengan Taehyung.

Takut jika Taehyung hilang. Alasan yang konyol.

"Kalau sudah sampai rumah, hubungi aku ya, Tae,"

"Jangan bercanda, aku bisa melihat isi kamarmu dari dalam kamarku sendiri, Hobi,"

"Pokoknya hubungi aku, Orang yang berpacaran melakukan itu biasanya,"

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah pacaran ?"

"Memangnya selama kau mengenalku, aku pernah pacaran? Bahkan aku berpikir untuk tidak berpacaran kalau tidak denganmu,"

Taehyung tersipu lagi, Hoseok benar-benar.

"Lama-lama gula darahku naik kalau mulutmu selalu mengatakan hal yang manis-manis begitu,"

"Lama-lama gula darahku juga naik kalau terus-terusan melihatmu tersipu,"

Taehyung menyerah. Lama-lama bisa emosi menghadapi sahabat, coret, kekasihnya.

"Tae," Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Taehyung juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tetap berada disampingku, sebagai kekasihku, juga sebagai sahabatku, ya ?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Ya, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu,"

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

 _They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Tidak buruk 'kan menyukai sahabatmu sendiri ?

End.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf kalo aku ada salah sama kalian ya, kalo upload cerita kelamaan :v sibuk masuk SMA soalnya, wkwkwkwk Comeback with Vhope! Gimana? aku lagi mencari gaya menulis yang nyaman buat aku,buat kalian juga, menurut kalian gaya menulisku tuh gimana sih? wahahahaha yaudah gak banyak ngomong, RnR?

p.s aku lagi banyak ide, semoga terealisasikan ya, dan pasti ada yg nungguin ini /masih gak yakin ada yg nunggu/

p.s


End file.
